


The fear of losing you

by DreamingQueen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mikleo once again saw just how easy humans could die, killed by simple illnesses or wounds a Seraph such as himself would never have or easily overcome, that fear bubbled up again. The same fear he had had the day their grandfather had told him and Sorey just what exactly the difference between a human and a Seraph was. Back then he had played strong and Sorey hadn't noticed, or so he hopes, but now Sorey wouldn't just sit and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fear of losing you

Mikleo sighed, leaning against a tree in a clearing, watching the stars. A beautiful night, he thought. The sky was almost completely cloudless, constellations, real or made up by himself, easily spottable. 

But he wasn't feeling happy about that at all. In the past, he and Sorey would sit underneath a sky just like this, back in Elysia, and make up a lot of different things about stars or constellations. So, thinking about that time and enjoying the peace and quiet, even when he was sitting in such a scene himself he usually felt happy.   
Not today though. 

They had come finally saved that village, Marlind would heal again completely given the time. But he was well aware of how many people had died because of that illness. He knew, if they wouldn't have brought the medicine and defeated all the Hellions, that town would have suffered even more losses. And then, when Alisha got hit by that mutated Hellion, even though Mikleo was sure he had been taking most of the damage to shield her a little as well, she was worse off than him. 

All because they were human. 

Humans were so fragile. Easily infected with desease they could meet their end so quickly.   
He hated humans because of that. Hated Sorey because of it. 

Mileo really didn't want to hate Sorey, but he knew he had since the day grandpa had told them that Sorey was actually one of those beings described in books. A human.   
Though, no. He didn't hate Sorey. He hated that he was human.  
Today, Mikleo realised the now shepherd hadn't been surprised at all, so he was probably acting like he had been told the first time for his sake. A nice thing, but not helpful in softening the impact at all. Back then that had scared him as hell. He did play strong at the time, but he hadn't been able to spend as much time with Sorey for a short while after that, using his classes he had to take to master his element as an excuse to leave when it became too much. 

He didn't want him to leave.   
Never.   
Not when he himself had such a long lifespan, probably millennia.   
Damn it all.   
Everything that had happened lately reawakened that fear he had been shoving aside and locking up, never wanting to think of such things. 

 

"Mikleo."  
"Wh..?" The Seraph looked to his left and saw the source of the voice that called out his name. "Sorey, since when..?"   
"Heh, I've been trying to get you to notice me for... What, half an hour?"   
"Liar."   
"Are you sure?" Grinning the shepherd, without his cloak for once, sat down beside his friend and started looking up to the sky as well. "Wasn't able to sleep and noticed you weren't there, so I came looking. Just a nightly walk." He answered the unspoken question. "Alisha and the others are still sleeping."

Silence settled between them, and Mikleo wasn't sure whether it was an awkward or a comfortable one. He wanted to start mulling things over again when Sorey decided to speak. 

"You went out of town to this hour?"  
"I wandered around and just ended up here. It's a nice clearing."  
"Yeah, that's true but... The terass in front of the hotel is too."  
"I told you, I wanted to wander around."  
"No."  
"Wha-"  
"You ran, right?" Silence was his only answer and Sorey didn't have to look over to know there were confusion as well as shock written over his friends face. "You did it once before. When we were kids."  
"What do you mean?" Mikleo grew slightly annoyed.   
"I thought you started hating me back then." Sorey looked over now, holding the seraphs gaze. "When you found out I was human." 

Mikleo didn't feel anything but shock and anger. How did he know that, he thought he had it covered up back then! And how could Sorey think he'd truly hate him in that way?! 

"I never hated you."  
"You do. I know, I can tell."  
"No. I.. Do hate something about you, but never yourself!"  
"So it's true." Sorey leaned back again, watching g the stars. "The fact that... I'm human right?" Again, silence, and again, he knew his friends face must be showing shock. "You really are hit by this, right now at least, if you of all people even say there's something you hate about me. Mikleo.."  
"I don't hate you, trust me. I- it's-"  
"I'm not going to judge you." Sorey interrupted the frantic start of Mikleo trying to explain himself. "I know how and what you feel. I don't want to leave you as well. I want to stay with you, forever, exploring and competing and everything, not having to leave you alone someday. Mikleo, I.."  
"Then why..?" The seraph, trying angryly to blink away tears, interrupted the shepherd. "Why did you have to be born human...?" He knew non of them had an answer to that. "It's... Not fair.." He was sobbing silently now, trying to conceal the shivers and sounds he made, but he knew it was too late for the other not to realize. Especially if they were that close. 

Immediatly Sorey was even closer, hugging him, petting his hair, mumbling apologies and gentle nothings in his ear. But shocked Mikleo realized the shoulder on which Storeys head was resting slowly got wet as well.   
He really was an idiot.   
Maybe not for being afraid, bur for being as thoughtless as he had. 

"Sorey, I-"  
"Don't." The shepherds voice was calm, he was bearly shaking too, and Mikleo realized had he not been hugging him and had the tears not been dampening his clothes, he wouldn't have realised. "Just... Be quiet and let me hold you. I want to do that."

So he was. He began stroking the others hair too, trying to give comfort as much as he could even though he himself still wasn't any better. 

"Sorey.."  
"No, pleas, just-"  
"Let me talk." Mikleo was a little calmer now, and he needed the other to hear this. "I... Don't want to ruin anything. I know telling you about this, it's a risk, but.."  
"I'd never hate you."  
"...but I have to. Now. Today I realized again just... Just how little time... We have together. So.. I want to spend that time without regrets and to the fullest."  
"Mikleo... I- ..I want that too, but... I'm sure it would be selfish."  
"Then let me speak, after that you can as well. We can... Compromise like that." A nod was all he got, confirming he had the others full attention. "....I... love you." Sorey grew stiff in his arms, but he continued anyways, face beat red, never before having even thought of thinking of seying things like this, in a situation like this, out loud. "Not as a friend or family. As a man. I...want to be with you... For so much longer than possible, and I know I'm the selfish one right now, but-"

Mikleo didn't get to say anything more. Lips were on his in an instand, he hadn't even noticed Sorey moving, and... That feeling. No, not the feeling of the kiss, lips on his, a tounge asking - no, begging for entrance. That feeling was better than he could have ever imagined, but it wasn't what made him cry even harder. It was the feeling Sorey tried, and succeeded, to convey through that gesture.   
The two of them never had needed many words. They could read the other, eye and body language, gestures, they were like open books for each other. This gesture, with an intensety as strong as this and feeling being conveyed like this - it was what made Milleo worth being called a water Seraph, because he was sure no other elemental Seraph or humen could cry like he did that moment.   
It was over way too quick, Sorey drawing back and willing away the tears gently. 

"Mikleo... Please, don't... Cry okay...?"  
"That's not what you wanted to say, is it." It wasn't a question. "I will feel lonely when you're gone. There's nothing you can do, and you can't ask me not to feel lonely."  
"...you read me again. I should have figured." Sorey smiled lightly, letting his for head rest against Mikleos. "Then.. Let me say this. I'm here right now. With you. So... Let's not think about the future. Okay? And if we do think about it, let's think about a way I can overcome that limitation."  
"You think that's possible?"   
"I get the feeling everything is when I'm with you. You... Are the reason I am who I am." That I want Seraph and humans to live together. That I want to break every boundary possible.   
"I guess. Just like me." That I want to help you. Want to never let you go through anything alone.

Smiling they just sat there, each others eyes more interesting than any constellation, any starry sky. 

"I love you. And I'll make you forget those worries. I'm here."  
"...I love you too. And... Go ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about adding a lemon. Really though, I'm not sure. I'm not even sure if this is at all good. And I don't know how good the lemons I write are, so that's what makes me unsure. Or if one would fit this story. Yeah. The problems I have. XD  
> So tell me whether you want one or not, I guess I'll just wait and see. XD
> 
> As always, excuse my english spelling and grammar since it isn't my first language and also I'm a fast typer, I hope you still enjoyed though. Feedback always appreciated. XD


End file.
